Racconti del Passato
by In Love With A Dead Warrior
Summary: title means "Tales of the Past" title has no meaning, jsut htought it sounded cool, basically my version of a harry goes to the past, with a remus/sirius pairing in Harry POV i think its unique but if you have seen a story like this let me know ok? enjoy.
1. Prologue

**SO, you're all yelling at me right now, because I'm starting new stories when I haven't even update my other ones that are still considered "new." I'm sorry, the idea came at me and I had to write it down. Also, I'm starting a new system; I already have the next chapter written out I'm gonna wait for feedback first though before posting it, so review and I'll post it in a few days; maybe friday so I can write over the weekend. My other story the one with James Sirius Potter and Ted Lupin as a pair will be update hopefully, since I'm writing the next chapter for that one. My other Harry time travel one with him paired with Tom riddle is on hold because my computer crashed and thus my ideas with it, the same is with my teen titans story, sorry all. I'll get them updated when I remember where I was going to go with them. =) Enjoy this I think its off to a good start and remember this is the prologue so it's very short, the first real chapter is veeeeery long, its already going on 8 pages =) so it will be up if you review. Sorry for the grammar I have no beta.**

**Ajhena: She doesn't own harry potter so no sueing please.**

**_This was revised due to a reveiw I received, I'm not saying It's perfect but, is this better your majesty? _**

Minerva McGonagall was the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft a Wizardry, she loved her students but was strict when it came to rules and behavior. The three students she doubted but loved all the same were known as the marauders, everyone knew about them, actually she was sure the bloody _Minister of Magic_ knew about them by now, it was one James Potter that she was always punishing, since it was him and Black who did most of the trouble causing, of course she didn't forget Remus, but in most cases it was Potter and Black who were currently trying to beat the record of, "most detentions given to a single student" and winning might she add.

She was still fond of them, for as much trouble they caused, it wouldn't be Hogwarts without them, since Minerva enjoyed some pranks and laughs every now and then too (but you'd never hear her admit that out loud). It was with this mindset that she was heading to the great hall for the opening feast that she saw the subject of her thoughts. James Potter was standing by the doors to the great hall, leaning against the wall, actually he looked as if he was sick, with his forehead was against the wall and his hands too, supporting his body from falling. She found this odd, and also odd that his group wasn't with him, she brushed this aside and addressed the youth.

"Mr. Potter, why aren't you in the great hall? The feast will be starting soon and I'm sure-"she was cut off by James swinging around so fast it would have made her dizzy to try.

"P-Professor…I…need help, please." He sounded as if he were going to faint at any second, this was not his normal behavior, she was starting to worry. She looked at him more closely and observed him and her eyes widened.

"The day James Potter asks for help…If this is about Miss Evans I regret to say I have no help for you." She told him suspiciously.

"Please Professor, I'm not James Potter, James Potter is my father…."


	2. loved

**Here is chapter one as promised, I think I did better with my grammar this time, I was half asleep when I did the AN for the Prologue so forgive me if you saw it before it was revised, thank you to the person who reviewed and told me my grammar sucked, I forget your full penname, something about bunnies and god =) love the penname by the way. Here it is, voila!**

**Ajhena: She doesn't Own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, she just likes to manipulate the characters, a lot like Dumbledore actually…**

**V: That is a story for another time =) Enjoy!**

Harry Potter was currently sitting in the headmaster's office; he was glad that Dumbledore made his chairs so comfortable, because after all that happened to him in the last 24 hours, he was ready to drop at any moment.

~A couple days before~

"Where you going mate?" Harry turned around to face Ron.

"Just going to start early on my homework, the holidays start tomorrow and I want to get most of it done, because Sirius and Remus are planning on taking a vacation at a Villa they own in Italy since it will be warmer there than here, and you know how much Moony hates the cold."

"Of course Harry. A very good idea, one you should try Ronald." Said Hermione, she pointed this to Ron who just grimaced and replied back,

"I'd rather be a hired test subject for one of Fred and George's prank candies." Harry winced at that, Ron really did hate homework, Fred and George's pranks were funny but at times when they were in their first stages…well let's say St. Mungos has had a lot of…unique cases lately.

"Hired Ron? I thought that was all volunteer work." Harry mentioned this to Ron because Lee Jordan mentioned that a lot of the people who tested the products weren't paid, but the twins covered any medical bills. Ron snorted,

"If I'm going to risk my neck testing one of their monstrosities, I better get bloody paid, that way I'll at least be rich when I die, so my children will be well off." At this statement, Hermione mentioned he didn't **have** any children, to the amusement of Harry. Ron looked at his girlfriend then grinned and said,

"We could fix that right now it you want." Wiggling his eyebrows at her, she turned bright red and squeaked before whopping him on the shoulder which caused him to laugh outright and assure her he was kidding. Harry laughed as he walked away, finally happy his two best friends had realized their attraction for each other and got their act together.

He headed to the Room of Requirement, Harry liked coming here more than the library, because it was more comfortable for one, and he, Hermione and Ron were the only students that knew of it, except for the members of the DA, and most likely Malfoy. It worked better than the library because all he had to do was ask for the book he wanted and it appeared, all while laying on a nice comfy four poster bed with warm amber coverings and silky silver drapes. No one really came here, after all the DA members knew that there was a room here that appeared when you thought of the DA club, I don't think they knew it was a room that appeared as anything you want, or that it was anything else but the DA class room. The only one who did know it for what it really was was him and his two friends, Malfoy (he had seen him use it before) and Dobby the house elf. So it was very quiet and not crowded. Harry loved people, but liked his peace and quiet every now and then, even from his two best friends.

Harry was finishing his Potions essay fairly easy, Sirius was rather good at potions when it came to making them, and Remus was good at writing about them, and the concept of it all, more of the written part of potions. So Harry was doing well, since he had got some tutoring from them over the summer. He had found the Half-blood prince's book, and had found that he didn't actually need it since he already knew the potions; however he was impressed that the changes in the directions had helped a lot. He had told Remus as much, and when he looked at the book, he had known whose it was, quickly and efficiently solving the mystery that Hermione had been working so hard to solve herself.

_~"That's Severus's writing, and these additions…." He pondered over the scribbling of notes and crossed off words, "Yes, definitely his." _

"_What's his?" Asked Sirius who had just walked in._

"_Snape's hand writing." Remus said absently, Sirius peered over his husband's shoulder and made a face._

"_Yea, that's Snivellus's handwriting alright, I'd recognize that messy scrawl anywhere." Remus laughed lightly,_

"_And what's your handwriting then, chicken scratch?" Sirius smiled at him in good humor before giving him a lewd grin._

"_Well," he said running his hand down his neck, "I don't think it was a __**chicken**__ that put this mark on your neck last night," Sirius purred at him, Remus froze as he rubbed at the bruise, before realizing that Harry was still in the room. He caught his hand, and chuckled._

"_No, but we were talking about your handwriting, not your teeth Padfoot."~_

Harry laughed at the memory, Remus never did like showing his affection in front of him, Harry had already assured Remus he had no affliction against him for his gender preference, actually Harry had already kind of thought of him as his second father, Sirius being his first, even before Remus and Sirius had come out and said they were getting married and had been dating for a while. Harry had suspected that they were involved because he might have had something to do with their relationship, but Remus seemed to think that the more he and Sirius were affectionate around him, that Harry was seemingly going to "wake up" and hate him for being gay, and with his godfather. To his credit, he had gotten better, Sirius however had no problems showing his affection with Harry present, actually he never showed "affection" no it was his sex drive really, making lewd remarks and dirty jokes all the time, because that's just who Sirius was, his personality was exactly as his anigmus, a playful puppy. Harry was still working on getting them to tell who was the dominate partner of the relationship, but Remus refused to say, and Sirius said he couldn't tell or would have to sleep on the couch for 3 weeks.

Harry finished his essay quickly and with nearly no help from Snape's potion book, he really did have to do something nice for his fathers. Without them, he would have been sunk a long time ago. Not just in Potions, but without them, he wouldn't have had a family.

_~ "But Harry, have you been using it during your classes?" Remus asked him as he handed the book back, Sirius had taken a seat next to him on the loveseat._

"_Yea, it has helped loads, though Hermione isn't very happy with me." Sirius barked a laugh at that,_

"_That's because she doesn't like being upstaged in academics." Harry smiled; he had already known that from his first class when he had used it._

"_Not only that Harry, but because you're getting credit for something that someone else has done, Hermione does everything from her own head, it isn't really fair, and I can understand why she's so upset."_

"_I know Rem, but if I didn't have this I'd be failing right now." Harry said waving the book in the air, Remus and Sirius both frowned at that._

"_Failing? Are you having trouble?" Remus asked. Harry raised his eyebrows comically then looked sheepish._

"_Rem, I have been doing horrible in potions since first year, I'm not quite sure why I haven't been failed to be honest, I think Snape passed me just so he could torture me again the next year, it seems to be the most amusement he gets all day, well, that and bullying Neville."_

"_Longbottom? Poor kid, no wonder why he's so shy, that and coupled with his grandmother." Sirius commented, _

"_Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked gently, "Me and Sirius are very good at potions, though Defense against the Dark Arts is more of my strong point, and Sirius can't write an essay for his life, but he is very good at making potions." Harry frowned,_

"_I…never thought to ask, I didn't know really…" Harry trailed off, why didn't he ask? It never really crossed his mind, growing up with people who didn't care about you, and who were muggles on top of that, it's not like he could go up to Uncle Vernon and say, "hey Uncle Vernon, I'm suppose to write an essay on the uses dragon fangs and it says to have someone proof-read it and sign that they did, would you mind reading it over for me?" Well, he COULD say that, but that would have meant a week without food as punishment. _

"_Harry," Sirius said concerned, "we're your godparents you can ask us anything." Harry looked at him as if we said the strangest thing in Muggle London, Sirius cursed at his expression._

"_Damn those muggles…we had thought you never said anything to us because you never needed anything, not because you didn't know…" Sirius continued muttering angrily.,_

_Harry looked at him warily, he never did like when people got angry near him, it usually meant pain for him, not that he would tell Remus and Sirius that, he trusted them but…he grew up thinking that the way he was treated was ok, until he got older that is, and saw how other children his age were all happy and loved, and started questioning the way he was being raised. Now at the age of 16 he knew it was wrong, the way he was treated and he was ashamed of it, even though none of it was his fault. He may be happy now living with his fathers, but that didn't mean he wasn't still insecure, he always felt like he was going to do something wrong, because he didn't know what WAS right or wrong in this type of environment that was so different from the Dursley's methods._

_Remus must have read into the look on Harry's face, he didn't like it, the look of caution, like at any minute Sirius was going to turn around and hex him._

"_Sirius, calm down." Remus muttered, Sirius looked at him about to say something but saw where he was directing his looks to, and saw Harry. His anger melted, and was replaced with a look of regret and a hint of sadness, because his heart had just broken a little seeing that look on his godson's face. He never wanted to see it again, and even more he wanted to kill the people who had made it possible for that emotion to be there._

"_Blimey Harry," Sirius sat down next to him and put his arm around him, "Were your parents, well, godparents but, were here to help you, I know those muggles didn't raise you right and you know it too, a parent is there to love and help their kids."_

"_A parent should be someone that you could tell anything too and not be afraid that they will hurt you or reject you, I hope me and Sirius are someone you can talk to, because we want to help you Harry." Harry was taking this all in strides, but his head was whirling, he knew this all of course, but knowing and doing were two different things. _

_By this time Remus had moved to the other side of Harry and had his arm around him as well, so he was sitting between his two guardians. As Harry thought about what they said, he began to understand a little more, Sirry and Rem were the only two he knew that he could say anything too, because he knew Remus wouldn't judge him because of his own "furry little problem" which made him the target of other people judging him his entire life, and Sirius was much in the same boat. The Black family had a bad name, and a lot of people put him in the same category as his family, even though he hated them. They both didn't fit well with others because of this and therefore didn't jump to conclusions and were a lot more understanding, for this he was glad, the three of them really did fit perfectly with each other._

_Harry smiled at them and Remus and Sirius were glad to see this, they seem to relax after seeing that their words had sunk in. The three of them sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the family aura that surrounded them, until something Harry had been thinking about came up._

"_Sirius, Remus? I have been thinking of something and thought I might ask you about it." Harry said quietly, he was happy when his voice didn't shake. They both seemed happy when he said this and nodded. Harry took a deep breath and plowed on,_

"_Well, I...your my only family now really, and you're my legal guardians and that's fine and all and were already so much like a family even with you just as my god parents, but I was thinking that maybe, since you two are married and all and you can't really have kids, if you could…I mean if you wanted to…" Harry was babbling by now and graciously Remus seemed to get where he was going with his little tirade._

"_Harry, are you trying to ask for us to adopt you?" Harry couldn't speak he was too nervous, he just nodded, and silently in his head prayed he hadn't messed up the relationship with his only family. Sirius and Remus were speechless and Harry couldn't decipher the look on their faces, he felt like crying, 'I knew I shouldn't have asked, I deluded myself into thinking they'd want me as real family, now they hate me, my only family' he despaired over this, he might as well try to get out of this room and keep his pride before he cried in front of them. He cleared the lump out of his throat,_

"_Well, it's fine if you don't want to I was just, you know, uhh wow this is awkward, I'm gonna go and finish my homework" He tried getting up but was held down by the two, he panicked for a few seconds before both of them caught him in a crushing hug. Harry's breath whooshed out of him in relief, they can't be all that mad at him if they were hugging him, but they could still hate him right?_

"_Harry," Remus whispered, "we're not angry, pup." Harry relaxed fully at those words, he could have cried in relief._

"_Actually, we have been wanting to make you our son for a long time, but we didn't know if you were comfortable with the idea, didn't know if it would appear like we were trying to replace Lily and James, because we aren't Harry." Sirius told him gently._

"_I know, because actually, I don't even remember them, so it isn't really possible for them to be replaced, since they were never really there to begin with." Harry told them both, Remus nodded._

"_Are you sure Harry?" _

"_Yes, I'm sure; all I have ever wanted was a family. So when can we do it?" he asked excitedly, they both chuckled,_

"_Whenever you want, there are different types of course, potions and spells alike-"_

"_Actually I already found one," Harry said sheepishly, Sirius chuckled at him,_

"_Just how long have you been planning this Prongslet?" Harry ducked his head in further embarrassment,_

"_Uhh, since I caught you two snogging in the hall way before the end of 5__th__ year." They both stared at him.~_

Harry packed up his stuff and smiled thinking about that day, that was a month or so after Sirius had reappeared from the veil, which they still don't know how that happened, and neither does Sirius, or so he says.

For the adoption they had used a potion that you had to get from the Ministry of Magic, and sign papers to change the name over and all, so now he was Harry Adrian Black-Lupin, though not many people knew this, it was a lot easier to keep him as Harry James Potter in public, because he could go to lunch with his parents without the waiter staring at him, or worrying about a pedestrian calling the newspapers to say Harry Potter was eating lunch at Lucy's Eatery, thus making 20 or more paparazzi show up, disrupting his day out.

He was very happy with his family and hoped nothing changed, he couldn't bare it if something happened to them, he had already lost Sirius once, in the middle of his 5th year, it was two months when he reappeared but it was the longest two months he ever had to live through, it had seemed like years, then when he came back, it was so…uplifting, like he was on cloud nine, that was when he put his plan to get Remus and Sirius as friends together, it had only been a month after he had come back from the veil and they had spent a lot of time together, it was then that Harry decided he didn't need Lily and James anymore not when Sirius was there, and then when he got Remus and Sirius to be friends again after so long and saw that spark of attraction, he just couldn't resist getting them together; after all it would make Sirius happy and if harry got two parent figures out of this, him happy too. He had always looked at Remus as an authoritative figure, however they didn't find out it was harry who got them together until the beginning of his 6th year, and it was right after he asked them about adopting him.

"_You knew about us then?"_

"_Before you two announced it actually, because well, d-don't get mad ok?" he gulped maybe he shouldn't tell them this yet,_

"_Of course not Harry, now what are you talking about?_

"_Well, you see…" He took a deep breath, "After 3__rd__ year, you two didn't seem very close because of the time gap of...all the stuff that happened, and I could tell you wanted to get close but you both were just..too cautious, so that night you two were in the library drinking butter beer, when that shelf knocked over, ok well I knocked it over but, while you two were fixing it, I might have…slipped some fire whiskey in your drinks."_

"_Wait, you…spiked our drinks?" Remus asked,_

"_Uhh, yea but that's not it, see, with the alcohol I thought you two might open up better, and I was right, so you two were getting close to friends again and I was happy, but then I saw…something else, there was this look you two kept given each other when the other wasn't looking, and I recognized it because Ron and Hermione have been doing that for the last 6 years at Hogwarts which is another story entirely because they still didn't find out it was me who locked the closet on them and took their wands but…"_

"_You got Hermione and Ron together?" Sirius interrupted, Harry nodded before continuing,_

"_So, I decided to do something, and I didn't think alcohol would help, so well I took the same approach as Ron and Hermione but it didn't work-"_

"_That was you!" Sirius exclaimed "We were in the room that bill Weasley was going to use while he was visiting and I got Mooney to help clean it with me and then the door wouldn't open, not even with Alohamora!"_

"_How did you do that by the way?" Remus spoke up,_

"_Well the Black Library has a lot of spells, most aren't legal, but it wasn't hurting anyone…"_

"_So you used a dark spell to lock us in?" Sirius asked close to laughter,_

"_Well yea, and it didn't work, then I figured out that all the stuff I was doing WAS helping, cause you see it was creating tension and so much tension can only go on for so long until it breaks." Remus shook his head in amazement,_

"_You should have been in Slytherin Harry." Harry smirked at that, _

"_Well I almost did but that's for another time," seeing Sirius opening his mouth, "Well, the next thing I did was some more tension, since that room was big and not close quarters it didn't do much good, so I levitated Sirius into your bed Rem, and I knew you would wake up if I tried this fairly because of your advanced hearing, so at dinner I slipped a sedative in your juice."_

"_I knew that juice smelled weird." Remus muttered,_

"_Well, I have to say I couldn't resist to see if my plan worked, so early in the morning I got up and peeked in, and caught the moment you woke up," Harry laughed, "it was funny, but I was glad to see it was working, by the way Mooney was eyeing you Sirius I thought it had finally worked, but then that house elf came in and interrupted," Harry sighed,_

"_There is no way…" Sirius trailed off, he cleared his throat, "so what ELSE did you do, oh sneaky god son of mine?"_

"_Well, then it was the week before Mooney's transformation and Voldemort really seemed to be picking up the pace and more and more people were getting hurt, and Remus was getting really worried, especially with Sirius, so I saw this and used it, I'm sure you had a very bad week Sirius, I believe everyone thought a bad luck pixie was with you, all the times you had an accident." Harry couldn't help it, the laugh that escaped from his god-parents expression._

"_My first attempt at getting Remus worried for your health was when you were coming down the steps and Remus was the only awake and was at the bottom of them and it was perfect and I had my invisibility cloak with me, cause its always in my pocket under a shrinking charm, and I used it and put a binding charm on your feet, well needless to say you tripped and Remus caught you, I had thought it was done there but then Molly Weasley came out of the kitchen, because APPARENTLY she cleans it in the late hours of the night, it was very frustrating because something always disrupted you two before anything happened. After a whole week of tries, it finally worked, however I don't think I really want to tell you the rest…" Harry seemed really nervous now, he really wanted to leave because he knew Remus had a right to be mad at him for this, Remus's eyes widened, _

"_That night I got out of the basement when I was in Werewolf form…the locks were silver and unbreakable, we had known someone undid them but we didn't know who…" Sirius and Remus both looked at him now, Harry really wanted to transform right now and run far away,_

"_Harry, was it you?" Harry was scared, then his resolve strengthened, no one was hurt and it made his parents happy,_

"_Yes it was, and I'd do it again." They didn't look happy about that,_

"_Listen before you kill me alright? No one was home, but You, Sirius and I, me and Sirius were both safe because we have an anigmus form and it worked to make you both happy. I left the house after I took the locks off and locked any doors magically and physically and put reinforcement charms on them from the Black Family Library; it was made especially for Werewolves ok? Then I came back in the morning after everything was over and found you two sleeping peacefully in Sirius's rooms with evidence that there was a reason you two were naked, not to mention that time a week later I caught you two in the hallway, when you thought everyone was asleep," harry told them, "I didn't do it to hurt any of you I swear, I just….wanted you two to be happy." Harry said quietly at the end. They both stared at him, Remus sighed and Sirius was still taking it all in._

"_I can't say I'm not angry Harry, I'm always worried I'm going to hurt someone, but…it was wrong and I think you know that." Remus was frowning lightly,_

"_I'm sorry." Harry said he wouldn't look at them, he was thinking how it would have been better to say his plan had failed then been happy to find out someone else's stupid prank had gotten them together, though it would have been lying, at least they wouldn't be looking at him like they are now, a look of disappointment, it made Harry more guilty and upset then if they were angry and yelling at him. He wondered what they were going to do, would they still adopt him? He felt a hand on his shoulder and he just kept himself from flinching. That was the last thing he needed them to see, him being even weaker. _

"_Harry, look at me." He shook his head, he couldn't, not right now. He felt a hand on his chin making him look up, he looked into amber eyes who regarded him warmly. _

"_It's alright Harry, and I'm glad you want me to be Happy, I'm touched that you care so much about us, and I want to thank you because I know without you doing all that stuff we wouldn't be together right now. Families forgive Harry, and since you're going to be our son soon, I just want you to know I love you Harry and so does Sirius, very much." Harry shook at the words._

_How long had he wanted to hear that? Too long, the Dursley's had never said it, so he looked toward parents who were dead, and he yearned for them. No, not for them, for their love, he never let them go because he wanted their love; proof of their love other than his mother's sacrifice. He wanted to hear those words "I love you" and now he had parents who loved him and he didn't need Lily and James Potter because he had Sirius and Remus Black-Lupin who __**loved **__him, he was loved and he had heard it with his own ears._

_He couldn't help it, the tears fell, he tried he really did but it was no use, and Sirius and Remus held him until he stopped they were there to assure him that he wasn't alone and that they were a family._

"_So, does this mean you'll help me with my lack of potion skills?" Harry's muffled voice came from under 2 pairs of arms, they both laughed,_

"_Yes, and maybe on your other skills too, I heard you're very good at dueling…"~_

It was now the end of his 6th year it had been almost a half a year since that talk and he was happy, he had parents, he never doubted anything anymore, not to mention that after Remus found out Harry was the one who got them together he didn't seem to have a problem showing his affection towards Sirius, because Harry had told him he had seen worse, to which Remus blushed and Harry laughed. Harry's insecurities seemingly vanished after that, it was like he was a new Harry. As he laid down on the bed he felt his eyelids getting heavier and the last thought that went through his mind was that he WAS a new Harry, because now he was Harry Adrian Black-Lupin and he was **loved**.


	3. Explanation

**Hello, I'm back, see? I told you I'd be committed to this story! I actually had a scene come out of nowhere and realized that it could be used in this story, so I wrote a chapter on it, but I don't know when I will be able to use it, probably not till later in this story, but its saved and waiting. =) ok so here it is the second chapter, this has more of the story in it, the first chapter was more about the background so sorry if it was boring. Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors; I used spell check so it shouldn't be too bad. **

**Ajhena: She doesn't own Harry Potter or Harry, Sirius or Remus**

**V: I WISH I owned Sirius *drools* ahem anyway, here it is!**

Harry woke up peacefully, he looked around him. What time was it? He looked for the familiar blurred red numbers on his clock till he realized that everything wasn't blurry. He felt his face and found his glasses were on. He must have fallen asleep with his glasses. But not that he thought about it, his clock was nowhere to be found either. He woke up more and looked around him, this wasn't his room. He got up and went to the door and opened it and looked out into the 7th floor corridor. He was in the room of requirement; he must have fallen asleep last night. He shut the door and decided to get ready in the room. He wished for a bathroom and took a shower and did his daily activities and got dressed and ready for the day. He shut the door with his bag on his hip, his wand in its arm holster (curtsey of Ron) and his cloak and Map were shrunk in his pocket. He didn't want to be caught without them, so he figured to put it in his pocket, but they wouldn't fit so he used a shrinking spell so they were nearly half the size and put them in his pocket, it worked wonders.

He headed to the common room first but when he got there something was strange. The passwords must have been changed because the fat lady wouldn't let him in.

"Come on, audite Leo rudo!" Harry said frustrated.

"I'm sorry young man that isn't right."

"Did they change the password or something last night?" the fat lady shook her head confused,

"Actually now that I think about it, I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" Harry just stared at her funny and leaned against the wall, he'd have to wait for someone to come out then, or go in. It wasn't long before a group came out and he walked in past them. It got stranger here, the common room looked the same, then again it was ALWAYS the same, but the posts were different, nothing was posted of the upcoming Quidditch game(it was versus Raven claw this time), or the Hogsmeade visit, like was on there yesterday. He looked and also noticed that all the clubs were unfamiliar, since when did they have a knitting club? Isn't that what muggles studies were for? He shook his head and went up the stairs to the dorm; he entered into his dorm he shared with Ron only to find not Ron but total strangers.

"Hey," one of them said, "who are you? This is our dorm; did you get transferred here since we had an extra bed?" Harry looked at them,

"No, this is my dorm, what are you doing in it?" He asked back honestly confused. Was this "Confuse Harry Day"? If this was a big joke he was going to hex whoever suggested it. They looked at him before telling him he was wrong and to go to his own bloody dorm.

"If Finnegan sent you over here to prank us tell him it didn't work and that she was my girlfriend first, and get over it." Harry decided not to listen to this and went down to the common room couches, feeling rather sour. This wasn't funny and why was everything strange. HE noticed a daily prophet lying on one of the table and picked it up, the front page was about the minister who was elected a few weeks ago. Wait, Fudge had been in office for the last year or so, and this wasn't even Fudge. He looked at the date, and nearly dropped the paper, it read.

September 1st, 1976.

That couldn't' be right, this newspaper was 2 decades old! Who would keep a newspaper this old around, or read it for that matter. Maybe it was for a project or a source for a research paper. He put it back and noticed other ones lying around; they were all the same, though some were a few days off, the 30th, the 28th, etc… Harry was starting to worry; he did a charm to tell the date and stared when it said the same as the news paper.

His breathing picked up as he left the common room and headed to the great hall there was only one way to know if this was real or a joke. On the way he kept asking paintings for the date, all getting the same reply. He was nearly hyper-ventilating by the time he got to the doors of the great hall and opened them. Students turned to stare at him and he looked at the faces and saw 4 that made him feel dizzy; James Potter was sitting there talking to his friends, who must have been Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James Potter looked just like he did in Snape's memory.

Harry saw the room spin and he quickly shut the door and leaned against the wall, it can't be, James was dead and...they were all so young, they still attended school. 'How did this happen?!' he asked himself, he got no reply. He turned and rested his forehead against the stonewall, it felt so cool against his forehead which was so hot, his whole body was overheated, he put his hands on the wall to support himself, the last thing he needed was to faint right now, where someone could find him, which would be bad because no one knew him, he didn't exist yet! This seemed to make him panic more, he felt so weak, he was going to drop any minuet, suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Potter, why aren't you in the great hall? The feast will be starting soon and I'm sure-"He spun around he was already dizzy so the added dizziness didn't affect him. It was McGonagall, thank Merlin someone who could help him.

"P-Professor…I…need help, please." He sounded as weak as he felt, he was sure she heard it too, his head did register that she called him James, 'She thinks I'm James Potter' Everyone had always said he looked like his father, well not anymore but he was currently wearing his glamour (because people in school didn't know he was Harry Adrian Black-Lupin) and he cursed his luck for looking as he did at the moment, he needed help and she thought he was one of her students.

She stared at him as if shocked and Harry wondered what he had said to get her to look at him like that.

"The day James Potter asks for help…If this is about Miss Evans I regret to say I have no help for you." She sounded suspicious, so at least she knew something was different, but she needed to understand…

"Please Professor, I'm not James Potter, James Potter is my father…." He said this and her eyes widen and her mouth dropped a little before she regained her composure,

"Are you, in good health?" she asked him, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply he was going to lose it soon and she still didn't believe him.

"Please Professor McGonagall, I need to see Dumbledore, my name is Harry Potter, or at least it used to be…but never mind I need…to…" he was starting to lose consciousness she seemed to get the message though because she grabbed his arm and led him to the headmasters office.

"Gummy worms." She said and stepped on the stairs. 'Of course, same old Dumbledore.' He thought with amusement. All for the few seconds it took to get to the door, McGonagall kept nervously glancing at him until the wooden door came into view, she opened the door and led him to one of the chairs and told him to stay here, and she quickly left to get the headmaster from the great hall.

_~Present Time~_

He sat there quietly and waited closing his eyes; he heard the paintings tittering in the frames only one talked to him at all,

"In trouble already? The feast hasn't even finished yet." Phineus NIgellus Black snarked. Harry ignored him for a more favorable nap. He couldn't sleep though because he felt like he was being watched he figured it was the paintings; but when he opened his eyes he found himself staring into gold orbs. Harry jumped at the closeness and Fawkes backed up some, he was using the arm rest as a perch, Harry smiled after he calmed down.

"You startled me is all." He assured the bird, "Hello Fawkes." Harry reached his hand out to stroke the bird and Fawkes bent his head forward to allow him too. Harry never realized how soft a phoenix feathers were. They were fiery red and orange and felt warm under his fingertips. The bird rubbed its head on his fingers and pecked him affectionately. Harry had always like Fawkes, even before he had saved him with his tears in the Chamber of Secrets. As he stroked the phoenix he felt his energy return slightly, and felt more awake, he figured it must have been a phoenix thing.

"I see that you have already met Fawkes?" a light airy voice said, Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore, he couldn't help but smile, the old man was just as he had been in Harry's time. Dumbledore sat at his desk, with Minerva beside him; she had come with him since she had been the one to find Harry. Fawkes returned to this normal perch, and Harry felt the tiredness return to him, making him slightly drowsy

"So, you are Harry Potter and you have time traveled to our time?" the headmaster asked with that twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know sir, yes I am Harry Potter, but I don't know how I could have time traveled, I only remember falling asleep then woke up and I was here."

"You woke up in your bed in the student dorms?" Dumbledore asked him, Harry shook his head,

"No, I fell asleep in…" Harry wasn't sure if he knew about the ROR, Dumbledore knew about most places, but Harry wasn't sure if he knew about the ROR, and if he Dumbledore didn't know Harry didn't want him to find out.

"Yes?" Dumbledore said kindly, there was a smile on his lips.

"I didn't fall asleep in my dorm, I fell asleep in,"

"The room of requirement?" Dumbledore asked. There was that twinkle again, how could someone's eye twinkle anyway? Maybe he had so much magic it leaked into his eyes…Well either way, it solved the problem; he already knew about it.

"Yes sir, and when I woke up I went to the common room, but my password didn't work."

"Naturally." He said. Harry continued.

"I got into the common room eventually and noticed the newspapers all said it was 1976, I didn't believe it until I saw the marauders all sitting in the great hall…" Harry still had trouble believing it, the more he thought about it the more his head hurt, he was getting dizzy again, and he sitting down still. McGonagall saw this,

"Albus, he looks faint and has since I found him, I think he should go see poppy." Minerva said concerned.

"I agree Minerva, but to be safe I must know if he's who he says he is. Harry would you be against a truth spell?" Harry thought about it, he didn't want to be mistrusted here, so to be sure he went further than Dumbledore.

"Actually professor, a truth spell is very unreliable since you can tell half truths and it wouldn't register as a lie." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even brighter and he even chuckled.

"Then what do you suggest Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled,

"If you could sir, just look into my mind, it would be easier that way anyway, since you could also see not just who I am but what my purpose is, because I'm very much important you could say," Harry made a face at this, "since a prophesy is made about me being the one having to defeat Voldemort. The headmaster sat up a bit more and looked more intently at Harry.

"You say his name," he observed, "many do not." Harry nodded.

"A wise person once told me, fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. It isn't wise to fear a name, fearing the person would be more adequate don't you think sir?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well then, I already believe you but it's for safety of the school after all, and as you say I will understand you better this way." They both nodded and Dumbledore entered his mind, Harry left everything open, nothing was blocked. After a time Dumbledore pulled out and smiled at him.

"Well than Mr. Potter, I will try to find an answer to your predicament, but the only thing I can tell you is that if the room took you here then it must have its reasons. Until further notice you will go to school here. Congratulations on your adoption Mr. Black-Lupin" twinkle alert, "However you can't go around with that last name, you may keep your first two, but you will have to change your last." Harry thought about it.

"Do you have a suggestion? I don't know who has what name here so." Harry smiled at the old headmaster, and just hoped everything was sorted out quickly, he was very tired.

"Of course, Beckett will do, Mr. Beckett, the school has money to get for your robes and such, and for tonight at least, Poppy will probably want you to stay in the hospital wing to check you over for any conditions from your time jump." Harry would have made a face, but the thought of a bed, even in the hospital wing, made him almost fall asleep right where he sat.

"I'll escort him to the Hospital wing Albus." McGonagall said. Harry had almost forgotten she was there.

"Thank you Minerva, now Harry I will introduce you tomorrow in the great hall, you're going to have to be from Merrywitts Private Wizarding School, other than that please be free to say what you want about yourself, however do not let anyone know where you are from if you please. From now on, you don't have to use your glamour. Actually you can't you simply look to similar to James Potter, good night Harry." Dumbledore said politely. Harry nodded and left with professor McGonagall. As they walked down the hall she talked to him.

"You probably will have to be sorted again just for the sake of the students to see it, what house are you in already?" she asked him. Harry smiled; Minny had always been his favorite teacher.

"I'm in your house professor, I'm a Lion." He said grinning tiredly. She looked at him and smiled a little.

"Always a good thing, there are never enough Gryffindors." Harry laughed at that.

"Now what did the headmaster mean you can't use your glamour?" she asked him firmly. She never did like puzzles, she was a strict, straightforward person, riddles and puzzles; while she could do them, gave her headaches at times, she wasn't a Ravenclaw after all!

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle until a little more than half a year ago. Sirius and Remus adopted me, because Sirius was my godfather, and he and Remus got married." at this she stopped walking and stared at him, she opened and closed her mouth a couple times before shaking her head and kept walking in a 'I don't want to know' kind of way. Harry grinned, "They used a special potion that had to be approved by the ministry, paper work and all that, and it changes you genetics. So it really is like Remus and Sirius are my parents."

"So you look like them now, opposed to James and Lily?" she asked, he nodded,

"But how did you know it was Lily?" he asked her he was sure he knew why but,

"You have Ms. Evan's eyes." He was right then.

"Yes, a lot of people say that." He told her.

"I'm not going to ask why James and Lily weren't there, because you probably couldn't tell me, but you don't look like Sirius and Remus at all, and what's this about glamour?" she asked again.

"I am wearing a glamour right now, to look like I did when I was Harry James Potter, not Harry Adrian Black-Lupin. I wear the glamour because people don't know about the adoption, and it makes things easier." He stopped and looked at her,

"I told you that I was destined to destroy Voldemort," she nodded. "well it's made me famous, not just that but other things I can't say did too. So it's nice to be able to go out to lunch with my parents and no paparazzi's show up, no daily prophet reporters or people staring, because no one knows I look different, they still think I'm Harry Potter. I am still, in essence. The potion doesn't get rid of all my genetics, mostly my features just changed, but my actions and personality are pretty much the same." This was as good thing, because as long as he still had blood flowing in his veins that had Lily Potters genetics in it, the blood wards on the Dursleys house were still in effect. Though Harry didn't know if that was good or bad, he'd rather NOT live with the Dursleys.

"So, this is not how you look then." She said, he nodded and figured she'd like to see. He said the word to take the enchantment off and heard her gasp. Harry really did look like a different person, not one trace of the old Harry was there, except his personality, and if he had to say it; he thought it changed a little too. He had been much more sarcastic and a lot more like Sirius lately, and rather liked reading which he figured came from Remus, but overall he was still Harry.

Harry had midnight black hair like Sirius, but his was longer; his face was angular, genetics from the Black family. He was lean and wiry more than body builder, much like he was before. Quidditch had done him well, his lips were from Remus, the bottom a bit fuller then the top, but most of all was his eyes. They were beautiful and the best feature on him in his opinion. They were big amber eyes and throughout them were silver specks. They got darker in the center and the light spread out and got lighter at the edges. He like them because they were from both Sirius and Remus, he loved his eyes. He also had a tattoo on his left hip; he loved this too because of its meaning.

The tattoo was of a dog that looked like the grim, a werewolf, and a normal wolf all sleeping cuddled next to each other, and in the back ground was a full moon. However the catch and best part was that they only were sleeping when Harry was sleeping or he was bored and sat in one place for too long. If he was moving or excited, they played and pounced and wrestled with each other. If you touched it, they would nibble or bite (depending on who it was) your finger, and you would feel a small sensation, again, depending on whether they bit you or not. This represented Padfoot, Moony and Paws. Padfoot (or snuffles as Harry and his two friends called him sometimes) was Sirius and Moony was Remus and Paws was Harry, even though Sirius called him Prongslet sometimes.

"Oh my, you do look like them." Professor McGonagall said staring at him. She looked up; they had made it to the hospital wing. She smiled at him and led him in, Poppy imediatly came over.

"So this is Mr. Potter or Beckett now I suppose. Alright sit down I want to make sure nothing bad happened to you during the time you were asleep; never know if there is a side effect to these things or not…" she continued to talk and mutter things as she checked him. Harry looked at his transfiguration teacher she nodded at him.

"Goodnight mister Beckett, I shall see you tomorrow, hopefully in Gryffindor." She told him with a light in her eyes. Harry smiled at his favorite teacher,

"Good night Minny, err Professor." He corrected himself. He never called her that out loud, only in his head before. She looked at him for a minute, and he smiled and mumbled an apology.

"No, no just I haven't been called that since Hagrid was in school." She chuckled quietly. "Have you ever called my future self that?" she asked him teasingly, harry smiled.

"I hadn't the nerve professor." He admitted. She smiled in amusement before bidding him good night and leaving the wing. Madam Pomfrey finished her examination and gave him a potion and told him to sleep. He took his glasses off and went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be…interesting.

**Ok, so this story is slightly AU, if you haven't noticed already. In chapter one it said Sirius was killed during the middle of the year, opposed to the end, and the fact that he came back and married Remus, and some other little things like that. timing might be messed up on some things. Just to let you know, Harry was at the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts but when he went back in time, it went him to the beggining of this parents 6th year, so =)**

**Review ok? Let me know how it is, give me advice, criticism, a flame(though preferably not over the other 2) anything! =)**

**~Warrior**


	4. Sorry! PLZ READ!

Hey everyone, I haven't been able to update because my computer crashed, thankfully I had half of the next chapter done and I had it on a back up, so I don't have to redo everything. However it's hard to find a computer to post on, so the update is going to have to wait for a while. The chapter is only half done, or I would post it now, I was lucky that I found a computer to use for a minuet to write this and post it, so you all arn't wondering why I'm not updating. Sorry for the inconvience, I'll try to post it as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading this.

~In Love With A Dead Warrior


End file.
